


A Breton Werewolf and a Drunken Fighter Walk Into a Bar...

by Alhazred



Series: On Werewolf Mating and Other Behavior [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhazred/pseuds/Alhazred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kavar met a man in a bar who challenged him to a fistfight for no other reason than drunkenness and boredom, he knew it would be fun.  When that man stuck around for a drink afterwards, he knew he'd found a friend.  When beating each other up turned out to be foreplay... Kavar knew he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a fill for the Elder Scrolls kink meme. Pictures of Kavar for anyone wanting visual reference are here: http://steamcommunity.com/id/dearestpalrayray/screenshots/?tab=all&showdate=1&filter=app_72850

Kavar appreciated the value of getting punched in the face as much as he appreciated the value of being able to hurl a ball of fire at someone thirty feet away.

 

When Cosnach at last managed to land a hit on him, right in the jaw, the crowd watching them at the Silver-Blood Inn cheered for him. Kavar, however, just snapped his gaze right back towards Cosnach as soon as he'd regained his footing, a grin on his face.

 

A very wolf-like grin that may have sobered Cosnach up a little.

 

The key to winning a brawl was reveling in it. Having known that before joining the Companions, Kavar found that, rather than having trouble realizing he might be going too far, Hercine's curse made it all the more acute. No, he didn't need to remind himself that Cosnach wasn't an enemy, he didn't need to remind himself that blood wasn't the end goal of their little match, despite the lines of red running down from the other man's nose and the split in his lip.

 

He also didn't need to remind himself that he could enjoy it, and when the last punch he would throw hit, when Cosnach went down back-first into a table, there was a brief, brief instant when nothing else existed.

 

He threw himself down onto his drunken and beaten challenger as the crowd cheered or booed depending on whose bets were won and lost, stradding his waist, hands grabbing Cosnach's wrists and pinning his hands over his head. "I win," Kavar whispered into his ear, before he threw his head back and laughed. "I win!"

 

"You win," Cosnach's drunken and exhausted voice repeating him was more of an agreement, not an admission that he was any less for the loss.

 

Kavar had to resist the urge to run his hands all over the man under him, to kiss him, to bite his lip and taste the blood and oh, vampires only _thought_ they knew how to appreciate that. He licked his lips but didn't go through with the obscenities he was thinking, instea standing up and offering Cosnach a hand, something Cosnach gladly took.

 

Once Cosnach was up, Kavar threw an arm around him and led him right back to the bar. He threw enough gold onto the counter to pay for it when he declared a round for everyone on him, turning their fight into the night's main event, even though it was after the fact.

 

Cosnach appreciated the free mead more than anyone else, stopping only to smile at his new friend sitting next to him. "Thanks," he slurred, "I needed that... not sure if I mean the fight or the mead, but I needed that."

 

Kavar didn't drink anymore. Sitting with his elbows on the bar, chin rested on folded hands as he looked at Cosnach across the bar's corner was intoxicating enough. He imagined himself with wolf-like eyes, staring at the way the small braid in Cosnach's hair fell behind his ear, swinging just slightly.

 

He didn't say anything. Raising his head, Kavar reached over and ran a finger over Cosnach's lip, stopping where blood had dribbled out, rolling his finger down Cosnach's chin to get as much of it as he could. Enthralled, Cosnach simply watched as Kavar sucked his finger into his mouth, pulling it out slowly as his tongue cleaned the blood off.

 

He didn't need to be asked.

 

Cosnach's home wasn't far, barely a hole in the wall at the Warrens. The quality didn't bother Kavar, nor did the dirt and mold. His own home in Whiterun was simply too far away, and privacy was the only thing he cared about, slamming the door closed so hard it almost broke.

 

Their mouths met as soon as he pressed Cosnach up against the wall and even now, overmatched in both fists and intensity, Cosnach refused to stop fighting. It was more fun to fight back, even for this. _Especially_ for this.

 

His hands traveled to Kavar's back and stopped on his ass, Kavar humping into him so their groins rubbed together. They kicked and toed their boots off like that, hungry and eating each others' mouths until Kavar couldn't handle his skin being teased and started pulling at clothes, their light gear joining their boots on the floor one piece at a time. Mouth leaving Cosnach's, Kavar earned his first cry from the other man when he started sucking on a nipple and bit down, leaving a ring of teeth marks around it. Cosnach's hands moved faster, fingers running through the thick hair across Kavar's chest and down his stomach, taking in a musk with every breath he couldn't quite place, like no man should ever smell like but Kavar somehow _did_ and if it was really making him high, he didn't care.

 

When Kavar slid one hand behind Cosnach's thigh, pulling his leg up, he complied with the unspoken command and wrapped it around Kavar's waist. Kavar looked down and spit, because it wasn't like they had any troll fat handy and he had to get his cock slick somehow, even if spit was hardly ideal and they both knew it wasn't going to start very comfortably.

 

Both legs wrapped around Kavar, Cosnach didn't protest as he felt Kavar push in, keeping his back pressed against the wall. It hurt, and it wasn't something Cosnach would normally let anyone do without proper preparation... but that scent coming off of Kavar dulled the pain, made the pleasure more pronounced.

 

Kavar, for his part, stopped halfway to the hilt. His eyes were glazed over but he still had enough awareness to ask, "Is it okay?"

 

"Yes," Cosnach grunted, "Yes."

 

Pushing the rest of the way in, Kavar let out a little yelp, his mouth quivering and his eyes staring into Cosnach's so intensely that neither could blink. He didn't waist time, didn't start slow, he pulled back to the head and slammed back in hard, his rhythm slow but powerful, each thrust making Cosnach shout hoarsely through clenched teeth, each motion punctuated by Kavar's ass clenching tight under his hands as he rocked back and fourth.

 

The position didn't let him move much so Cosnach pulled his arms up around Kavar's back, leaning forward to he could run his tongue over the old battle scars on one side of Kavar's face, run his lips over the ink on the other side. Kavar dove into his neck, not biting as hard as he had before, not drawing blood but sucking hard enough to leave marks.

 

Before it became too intense for either of them, Kavar stopped, letting Cosnach's legs down. "Down," he said, the word an order but his voice and his arms shaky with pleasure. "Down on all fours." Once Cosnach had knelt and put his hands to the floor, Kavar didn't kneel behind him, he mounted him, leaning over him, pushing back in from behind and starting anew, even harder than before. "Take it," Kavar growled.

 

When Cosnach came, it caught both of them off-guard. Neither of them had touched him, tried to bring him off. It made him clamp right on Kavar's cock and Kavar could feel that he wasn't far behind, he bit down on Cosnach's shoulder blade, hard this time, drawing blood, going off as soon as he tasted it and throwing his head back. The yell he let out wasn't inhuman, he wasn't making werewolf noises or losing control of his form while he was still inside but Cosnach could hear something primal in the sound, he could feel something much more intense than human as Kavar's seed emptied into him

 

Even when it was over, even when Kavar was laying on top of him, fingers idly running through his hair, Cosnach never stopped feeling it.

 

\- - -

 

Something was eating at Kavar as he tended to Cosnach's bruises, the orange-yellow glow of his hand turning purple bruises to normal skin color as he slowly moved it around the places he'd punched and nibbled at Cosnach's skin. Not the bite on his back, though. Kavar left that just the way was.

 

Cosnach didn't ask, hoping Kavar would open up about whatever it was, hoping it wasn't shame for the way he'd acted or, worse, shame for cheating on a spouse he had neglected to mention.

 

When Kavar drew his hand away, the tingling of restorative magic leaving with it, he said, "I'm a werewolf."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really." There was a pause, and a deep breath. "I can prove it, if you want."

 

The look on Kavar's face was so different from anything Cosnach had seen the night before, he honestly wouldn't have been surprised if the real Kavar had sneaked away while he'd been passed out from the exhaustion of what they'd done, replaced by some gentle giant of a Breton with big, sad puppy dog eyes and worry written all over his face, worry that the night had given way to a morning of being spurned.

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay? That's it?"

 

"I've never been with anyone who was so," Cosnach didn't really know which word to use. Animalistic? Intense? Wanting? Needing? He was too stuck on revelations to think anything complicated, remembering the things he'd noticed in his drunken and pleasure-induced haze, the way Kavar smelled, the way he rutted like an animal. "And you haven't turned and eaten me yet, so..."

 

That wolfish grin came back to Kavar's face. It was a much better fit for his scars and the line of hair down the middle of his otherwise-shaved head. "It _was_ intense, wasn't it?"

 

"Better than being drunk," Cosnach said.

 

"Good." Laughing, Kavar let his hand find Cosnach's, pushed his fingers through so they intertwined. "Because I would hate to never have a repeat of it."

 

Squeezing Kavar's hand, Cosnach smiled and said, "Just don't kick my ass _every_ time."


	2. Real Men Kill Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavar hates spiders. Cosnach finds out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god how did I write so much of this somehow thinking Cosnach is a Nord? I don't know if I should be glad that the title is the only place that mistake showed or not.

_"It's looking at me!_ _**It's looking at me!** _ _"_

 

"It's just a spider." Cosnach wasn't nearly as perturbed by the sight of the arachnid, despite it's size rivaling that of a bear. And despite the fact that it started hissing and spit some kind of foul gunk towards them. Cosnach, in fact, had to yank Kavar to the side away from where it was flying, as the Dragonborn had become so terrified that it paralyzed him. "We can kill it."

 

" _You_ kill it!" Practically squeaking, Kavar shuffled behind Cosnach and shoved him forward. "Oh no it's walking towards us no no no..."

 

"Get a hold of yourself," Cosnach started to wonder if maybe there'd been something in that mead from earlier. The Dragonborn, the man who could shout at reality itself, the spellblade who regularly wielded Daedric weapons and magic of ridiculous power, the  _werewolf_ ... he was afraid of spiders? "It's  _just a spider._ " Their first meeting in the bar had been more painful than Skyrim's spiders usually were, after all.

 

Kavar, however, grew increasingly more panicked. "Don't let it get close! Kill it before it gets close!"

 

"I can't," Cosnach growled, now trying to shove Kavar off of him more than anything, thinking that at this rate, the stupid spider would probably start swinging with its front legs by the time they could do anything about it. "I'm out of arrows."

 

"Get away!" Now, Kavar was actually yelling at the spider, waving one arm at it over Cosnach's shoulder as if it would care. "Go! Shoo! I'll... I'll shout if you get any closer!"

 

All things being even, Cosnach wouldn't have minded this. While the Thu'um was certainly overkill for a single giant spider, it would, at least, get Kavar to calm down and solve the problem faster.

 

Unfortunately, there was a flaw in this plan, and from the increasing panic working it's way into Kavar's voice, Cosnach didn't think Kavar realized it. The flaw being that while Kavar had a perfect line of sight as the spider crept forward, Cosnach himself was  _in_ that line. "Wait, don't- "

 

"Fus," The spider had finally reached them and reared up, however, and it's imminent attack was enough to send Kavar's poor arachnophobic mind into an adrenaline induced overload, an overload that was expressed in dragon words. "Ro  _dah!_ "

 

It, surprisingly, didn't hurt all that much. Cosnach was far more aware of his feet leaving the ground and his sword leaving his hand than he was of the actual impact. As he sailed into the air, he caught a brief glimpse of the thoroughly confused spider tumbling end over legs and sailing clear over the nearest cliff.

 

Had he been airborne for longer, Cosnach might've worried that he was headed for the cliff, too, but he'd gone off in a different angle and slammed back-first and upsidedown into a tree. "Ouch!" There was only a short pause before he toppled head-first into a branch. "Ow!" For better or for worse, there were no more branches large enough to catch him at that point, and he landed face down in the snow.

 

By the time Cosnach regained his senses and managed to look up, the only thing he saw was a very embarrassed-looking Kavar squatting down in front of him. Methods of revenge started popping into his head, but none of them seemed like a good idea. Cosnach couldn't kill Kavar, he'd just get shouted down, literally. He couldn't leave Kavar somewhere, he would feel guilty. He couldn't withhold sex, he was just as horny all the time. He couldn't think of doing anything other than glaring as hard as possible. "I hate you."

 

"Sorry," Kavar said. "I just... I really hate spiders."


	3. Muscle Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavar does not have a long attention span.

Kavar's house in Whiterun was a far cry from Cosnach's hole in the Narrows back in Markath. While the notion that hardship made him a stronger fighter, a better person and a tougher drinker didn't really leave him, Cosnach wasn't about to complain.

 

Of all the niceties of the place, the bed had to be the best. It was large, it was soft, it had actual blankets, it wasn't stone ground, and it was  _clean._ He refused to even sit on it without bathing first. The inescapable filth of the Narrows combined with a lack of accessible water had trained him to forget about personal hygiene, so this was saying a lot.

 

None of these things concerned him at the moment, however. The best thing about the bed right now was Kavar laying face-down in the middle, head buried into a pillow, arms under that, and not a single scrap of clothing on him.

 

Even when Cosnach picked up the jar of oil he'd gotten from the town alchemist earlier, he never let his eyes wander from the view, thinking Kavar's backside was just as attractive as his front, his broad shoulders, thick arms and thicker legs putting most Nords to shame. "Bretons aren't supposed to be this fit."

 

"Mmm." Kavar was clearly more tired from their latest trip than Cosnach was. "It's not my fault you have inferior muscles. You'd think all that lifting in that store would make you bigger." Taking a deep breath, he added, "Besides, you don't even know any magic. Aren't we _all_ supposed to be mages?"

 

Smiling, Cosnach didn't bother with a retort. He uncorked the bottle and spread some of the oil onto his hands, scrubbing them together so it would warm before he knelt on the bed.

 

He didn't start at Kavar's shoulders, he started at the bottom and put his hands to one of Kavar's feet, rubbing his fingers into the soft spaces around the hard callouses, digging his knuckles in after a few passed. Immediately, Kavar sucked in a breath and shifted around, groaning as tension and soreness gave way to relief and the pleasure of his lover's touch.

 

"How's that?" Cosnach couldn't help the smile on his face; Kavar was normally not one to let his guard down, even around him, even when exhausted. Watching the larger man writhe under his touch even as chaste as it was for the moment... it was pleasing. 

 

"If I could replace you with a healer right now, I wouldn't," Kavar was practically purring, his legs turning slack and resting more comfortably on the soft mattress as Cosnach's oiled hands worked up his calf and thigh. 

 

Once at the crease separating Kavar's leg from his ass, Cosnach pulled his hands back, leaned forward more and started repeating the process on the other leg. He took even longer, tracing every line in the muscle, stopping only to add more oil to his hands before working up the thigh once more, savoring the feel of Kavar's quads loosening all over again. 

 

He went from there to the neck and shoulders, starting his way down. "Ever going to grow some real hair?" 

 

"Why, so I can braid it?" Despite the confidence in his voice when Kavar spoke his comeback, he still pulled a hand out from under his pillow and ran it up the single stripe of hair in the middle of his head. His voice was getting softer, lazier, as if Cosnach was rubbing the very hardship out of his life. "And get dirt and blood in it all the time?" 

 

Cosnach didn't take the stab at Kavar's masculinity any further, partly because he was even more entranced in the feel of Kavar's back. Still clothed himself, he was starting to become painfully aware of how aroused this was making him, but he didn't care; it would be time to shuck his pants off soon enough. Very soon, in fact. 

 

Like going up from the legs, Cosnach stopped when he reached Kavar's waist. "Are you ready?" 

 

He was certainly ready himself. He knew Kavar didn't give himself nearly as lightly as he took another, even to him, even despite their relationship. Cosnach looked forward to mounting him and pounding him through the bed more for the emotional pleasure than the physical part, and he looked forward to the physical part a lot already. 

 

Except Kavar didn't answer him. 

 

Holding the oil bottle with one finger at the rim, ready to slick it up for the next step, Cosnach paused. "Kav?" He reached down and nudged Kavar's shoulder. "Kav." 

 

A light snore was the only response Cosnach received. Kavar had fallen asleep. 

 

For a moment, Cosnach just stayed there, kneeling on the bed, bottle still in his hands. "Figures. All the werewolves in the world and I share a bed with the only one who doesn't have trouble sleeping," he sighed, finally putting down the oil in favor of the bottle of mead on the night stand. Uncorking it, he took a swig, put it back, and climbed over Kavar to settle onto the bed next to him. "And here I thought you couldn't _be_ too good at giving a massage." 


End file.
